M Stands for Magnificent
by Antana
Summary: Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are bored. *Really* bored. Will the Autobots and Decepticons for that matter survive the outcome?


**Title:** M stands for Magnificent

**Pairing:** None

**Summary:** Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are bored. **Really **bored. Will the Autobots (and Decepticons for that matter) survive the outcome?

**Disclaimer:** I _still _don't own Transformers. I just sometimes pretend I do to experience how the glory feels like...

**Warning:** A bunch of vivid mental images ahoi!

**A/N:** Now, where did this bunny come from? Oh I know, a lonely buss ride to school -.- This thing has been hopping a while in my mind and I figured I should write it down before I can no longer be responsible for my actions. So, here we are! Yet another fanfic about the Autobot twins experiencing the horror and joy of fanfictions (the idea must be pretty worn out by now xD) And I do have the really annoying habit of writing _Sideways _instead of Sideswipe. If you find any of these faults, please tell me immediately ;.;

As always, reviews and constructive criticism are always much appreciated! ^^ (Just be nice, or maybe I'll nibble you!)

* * *

"It's been too quiet around here, Sunny…"

"Yup," his yellow twin brother replied in agreement.

"It's been so quiet since you came here…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"… Nothing…"

_Quiet_, was the wrong word though… _dead, abandoned _or completely_ deserted _was more accurate. And it had been veeeery dead/abandoned/completely deserted since Sunstreaker arrived on Earth. No one had seen or heard anything from the Decepticons for orns and it was driving the twins crazy. Not to mention everyone else at the base seeing as the twins usually did something the others would classify as either 1. Something illegal, or 2. Something that injured themselves and/or everyone in a 5 mile radius when they were bored. The line that divided 1 and 2 was very, _very _slim.

Their last prank had caused Ironhide to almost blast their afts to the Pit, but that was because he suddenly woke up. If he had just continued his recharge while they decorated his favourite weapon with lovely, lovely pink flowers…. Anyway, there were no more details needed because everything was Ironhide's fault. Period.

"Should we… go to the sparring room?" Sideswipe asked as he looked up at the roof with his legs sprawled over the floor. "No… Optimus sealed it after our experiment with Wheeljack's blaster. It's still being repaired, remember?"

"Oh, yeah…" a grin spread across his lips as the memories resurfaced. The weapon had fired randomly at everything and _everyone _after Sideswipe had pulled the trigger. It had even spawned legs and had run after a terrified Bumblebee. The mere memory of the incident made the twins chuckle sheepishly. Optimus and Ironhide eventually caught the rampaging blaster, but not until _after _it had cost Optimus an optic and Ironhide a piece of his favoured left gun. It was priceless just thinking about it.

"Too bad Wheeljack had to dismantle it though; the look on Bumblebee's face when the blaster ran after him was worth every decacycle of patrol."

"I still can't let go of the image of Optimus getting hit in the aft," Sideswipe replied and they both now laughed heartily. "I didn't know our most beloved leader could squeal that high!"

"No, no, wait," Sunsteaker shot in as he waved his servo at his brother in a gesture to let him talk. "Remember that time we _accidentally _walked in on Ironhide when he was polishing his gun?"

Vents now hitching with laughter, Sideswipe fell down from the sofa he had been sitting in. "Slag, I knew Ironhide loved his guns…" he had to pause in order to calm his vents before continuing with a strangled voice as he tried not to laugh, "but – holy slag – that bot has given his guns _Earth_ _names_!"

Sunstreaker covered his optics with his servo as he joined his brother in a heartily convulsive laughter. Once his vents slowed down with the hitching, he sat up in the sofa, hugged his left servo (in a very convincing Ironhide-style) and lowered his voice into a growl as he imitated the weapon specialist: "My Miss Willis needs a new shine, yes she does… and afterwards my Hot Mary will get one as well."

Sunstreaker tried his best to keep his voice growling, but at the sight of his brother laughing his spark out made him enter a new laughing fit and the last words ended in an incomprehensive mix of a helium-like voice and laughter.

"Oh Primus, Sunny," Sideswipe gasped in laughter as he tried to get back into the sofa, but failed, so that the lower part of his body was still sprawled on the floor. The picture of Ironhide hugging his weapon was sent back and forth between an established private communication link between them which made them hail with laughter.

It took them a breem to calm down, and even then they randomly let out a small chuckle. "Primus, how did we survive that?" Sunstreaker asked as he wiped away leaking energon from his optics. "I have absolutely no idea," answered his silvery twin as he finally gained enough strength to drag his aching chassis off the floor and back into the sofa. "But I think we should post that image on the Internet or something… so that Earth can finally see the _real _Ironhide."

A light was lit in the optics of Sunstreaker, "Yeeees, Youtube!" he grinned as he rose from the sofa in an energetic jolt. "Come on!"

* * *

The twins positioned themselves before the computer, but what they saw made them forget the idea of Ironhide going on Youtube. "What in the Pit are _fanfictions_?" asked Sunstreaker as his optics scanned an unknown webpage they had never seen before. "No idea… who used the computer before us?"

Sunstreaker shrugged. "Probably a human… oooh, look! Look! There are our names!" he pointed a finger on the last piece of a faded line:

_Rated: M - English - General/Romance - Chapters: 8 - Words: 22,510 - Reviews: 36 - Updated: 6-29-09 - Published: 5-21-09 - Sunstreaker & Sideswipe_

"It must be something really cool since its rated _M _and M stands for… Magnificent. Yeah." Sunstreaker nodded to himself as he clicked on the link. "Or meritorious," Sideswipe shot in, earning a nod in agreement from his brother.

However, half a breem later, they quickly discovered that _M_ was something completely different. "Ewwwww!" Sideswipe said in disgust as he put his servos before his optics. "As if I would do _that_ to you! My own _twin_!"

Sunstreaker remained silent for a klick, then: "hmm, I wonder if I actually can do that… according to this… _fanfiction_ I'm quite bendy…"

"Sunstreaker!" Sideswipe said indignantly, still with his servos before his optics to stop him from reading on, "Remove it!"

"Fine… there, all gone."

Servos fell away from suspicious optics but his twin wasn't lying. He was actually eagerly scrolling on. "Wooow," he said in awe not long after. "There are so many stories about Bumblebee and Prime…!"

"And there's quite a few Bumblebee and Ironhide as well… all rated Magnificent…" Sideswipe added. "Why can't they write a story with a real pairing…? I mean, wouldn't Ratchet be kinda mad if he found Prime with Ironhide?"

"Pfft… they all three go quite well along together. So no, I think he would rather join in." Sunstreaker grinned at his twin who rolled his optics. "But wait… there are even more Prowl and Jazz stories… why would Jazz bond with Prowl? Prowl only fancies uniforms," he then proceeded to cough violently, _coughBarricadecough_

"And Jazz… he fancied Blackout which Megatron also did, and that was why Megatron killed Jazz. To have Blackout for himself," Sideswipe continued as Sunstreaker nodded eagerly. They remained silent as Sunstreaker continued scrolling down until Sideswipe suddenly let out a yelp. "Eww! Bumblebee _and _Sam! Sam is a squishy! How utterly disgusting!"

Sunstreaker patted Sideswipe gently. "I say we write the real deal. How it _really _is…" and his twin agreed enthusiastically. Sunstreaker moved slightly to let Sideswipe have a better access to the keyboard. "Okay, first off… it's Ratchet x Optimus Prime x Ironhide."

Sideswipe's fingers flew across the keyboard as he began typing. "And we must not forget _how _the pairing turned out," Sideswipe added in a muffled snigger. "So true! … hmm… it turned out like this because…"

"… Because Optimus Prime had always enjoyed Ratchet's instruments probing him! And Ironhide had never been a _one-mech _kind of mech…"

Sunstreaker bit his under-lip as he tried not to laugh. "Yeah, but he's still kinda reluctant to let them touch his _Hot Mary_. Okay, next is Prowl x Barricade…"

"Prowl enjoys the uniform of himself and others," Sideswipe grinned evilly as he typed. "Too bad Barricade isn't always up for it."

"Jazz x Blackout"

"My favourite. The tiny Autobot always liked bigger mechs, especially with rotor-blades on their backs. Too bad Megatron had the same liking and killed him."

"So it should be Megatron x Blackout?" Sunstreaker said quizzically and looked at Sideswipe. The latter seemed to be lost in thoughts for a moment. "No, actually… it should be Megatron, Blackout _and _Grindor."

"Oh yes, Grindor!" Sunstreakers optics lit up in a malicious glee, as if he had forgot something very important. "But tell me, dear brother," he leaned forward towards Sideswipe before continuing: "I seem to recall that our Peterbilt leader had a certain fling with Grindor…"

Sideswipes optics mirrored his twins. "Oh yeees, indeed…!"

"And Megatron didn't like that very much-"

"Seeing as he is quite possessive of his _rofl_copters-"

"So he tried getting Grindor by himself-"

"-Which Prime didn't like-"

"But he managed so anyway-"

"And that is the reason to why Prime and Megatron don't go well together!" Sideswipe concluded as he turned to the keyboard with a look of triumph.

Sunstreaker grinned as he leaned comfortably back against his chair and looked up at the roof. "I think… Starscream and Soundwave is a nice match, because with all the whining from Starscream it must do him some good to have someone that can read minds for a partner."

"… Nooo, the real reason is because Starscream likes tentacles." Sideswipe corrected with a mock stern glare at his brother. "Ooh yes, how could I forget," Sunstreaker replied, feigning a disappointment at himself.

"And," Sideswipe continued, "They are currently expecting a sparkling. Who the carrier is, is still unknown."

"Genius. Now, what about Jolt…" Sunstreaker grinned as he continued on the list of Autobots.

"He always had a thing for Scorponok."

"Whaaat?" Sunstreaker chuckled in disbelief, but Sideswipe grinned evilly as he turned to look at him. "Didn't you know? Jolt always liked the _wild _side. Don't ask me how they do _it_, because I have absolutely no idea. Though I do suspect a pair of electro-whips…"

"That's just sick," Sunstreaker sniggered but didn't protest as Sideswipe continued his typing with a mischievous grin. "But, hmmm…" Sunny got a mock thinking expression as he put a finger thoughtfully on his chin. "Didn't Megatron fancy Starscream for a brief period?"

"Yeah?"

"So, if Starscream is the carrier, it might not be Soundwave's sparkling…" he looked smugly at his typing twin who got the same look of smugness. "Indeed, brother. That is true!"

"And the master medic and his apprentice locked inside the medic room for cycle after cycle… it's no wonder how Ratchet put up with both Optimus Prime _and _Ironhide if he got Jolt for himself first… _Actually_," Sunstreaker sat up in his chair as he looked at his silvery brother, "that explains why Ratchet is always so grumpy when we pay him and the medic bay a visit. Our visits are at the expense of his time with Jolt."

Sideswipe snorted as he tried to stifle another snicker, his fingers typing eagerly what his twin was expressing. "Bumblebee… hmm, didn't he have a fetish for antlers and one-optic-mechs?" _coughShockwavecough…_

"Only brief… he said he wanted to try something new. And he didn't like it."

Sunstreaker snorted. "Excuses, excuses… I would have said the same if my lover preferred our blue and red leader. Bumblebee was only saving his image by denying the truth."

"Yeah… he could have turned to his two loyal fans… or Barricade for that matter." Sideswipe lowered his voice into a whisper before continuing. "I heard Mudflap and Skids have been trying to give him a wax and polish ever since the Egypt-incident."

Sunstreaker grinned broadly. "Oh? I heard Barricade have been trying to get Bumblebee by using his sirens and holoform when they're out in the public. If Barricade wanted to disguise himself, he should _really _get rid of the Decepticon symbol. Bumblebee is freaking out every time they meet."

"Speaking of freaking out…" Sideswipe's grin darkened. "I think I remember when Blackout decided to pay _you _a visit!"

Sunstreaker crossed his servos and huffed, "_Visit _just isn't a strong enough word. He _kidnapped _me and made me wash his impeller blades," he winced. "And not long after, Megatron started blackmailing me, telling me to stay away from Blackout unless I wanted to share Jazz' fate."

Sideswipe just sniggered. "Yeah, you laugh now," Sunstreaker huffed, "but I can't really blame Blackout for abducting me. I do have – after all – the best paint job around here." He added a slight pause, "'cause _silver _just ain't hot all the times." Silver referring to both Megatron and Sideswipe.

"Pft, yeah, as if!" 'Sides shot back as he impatiently raised an optic ridge. "Let's just continue? I dare say we haven't mentioned our dear friends the Constructicons."

"Ooh! You mean Hightower, Long Haul, Mixmaster, Overload, Rampage, Scavenger, Scrapper…. And the last one which I cannot remember."

"Skipjack," Sideswipe answered helpfully.

"Yeah, him. What about them?"

"They are… a big _happy _family." 'Sides grinned as he began typing. Sunny tilted his head slightly, not understanding what his twin was referring to. He rose from the chair and stood behind Sideswipe to read what he was typing…. And immediately chocked as his vocal processor couldn't stifle a violent laughter.

"… A big happy _interfacing _family."


End file.
